Impulse
by Luddles
Summary: The staff of Horitsuba Academy have all been invited to a beach vacation, courtesy of Yuko. Yui is worried. Maybe too worried. Can he be impulsive for once in his life? Fluffy and cute! With a dash of angst! And Yuko in a swimsuit!


**I don't own Tsubasa; I just wanted to write some fluff. FLUFF! …I love fluff. **

**Impulse**

Yui sighed and leaned back in his chair, trying to enjoy the beach. Key word being 'trying'. The beach would have been much more pleasant if his younger brother hadn't gotten himself chased around by his bad-tempered coworker, Kurogane.

"Having fun?" Yui looked up as Yuko, the principal of the school, perched herself on the arm of his chair.

"Yes, I am," he said as he smiled. Yuko took a drink from the martini glass she was holding. Yui gave her a sideways glance. Yuko had in fact suggested the faculty trip to the beach, and also seemed to be having the most fun.

A moment later, Yui noticed that a young man about his age was giving him a very angry glare. Yui blinked in surprise, not the least bit threatened. When one knew Kurogane, all other evil glares went down a notch on the frightening scale. The boy looked…strangely jealous? At that point, Yui was just confused. That is, until he realized that the extremely busty and currently bikini-clad Yuko was sitting on the arm of his chair with her arm around his shoulders.

"Yuko, do you know him?"

Yuko took another drink. "Who?"

Yui nodded his head in the direction of the young man. Yuko's brow furrowed as she thought. "Um… huh. I think I might've talked to him earlier. Why?"

"Are you sure you didn't come off a little…" Fai trailed off, hoping that Yuko would catch on to the end of his sentence.

"What?" she asked.

Yui sighed. Yuko was usually _good_ at reading between the lines. "Yuko, how many of those have you had," he said, meaning the martini.

She shrugged. "I lost count," she said, getting off the chair and walking over to where Ashura was to go heckle him. Yui was amazed that she could walk straight.

"YUI-CHAAAAN! HELP ME!" Fai suddenly ran out of nowhere and Yui found his lap full of his twin. He glanced around his brother's shoulder as Fai cuddled him, squealing like a wet kitten. Kurogane was standing behind them, his palm currently resting on his face. Yui gave him a sympathetic look and patted Fai on the back to calm him down.

"Fai, maybe if you didn't bother him so much, Kurogane wouldn't chase you around, hm?" Yui said. Fai pouted.

"That's no fun."

Yui decided just to comply with whatever his brother said, as always. He was just about to go about dislodging his brother from his lap when he heard someone calling his name. "Yui-sensei! Fai-sensei! Kurogane-sensei! What are you guys doing here?"

Sakura was approaching them at a run, Syaoran following behind. In the distance, two boys were standing; Yui recognized them as Sakura's older brother and some boy he always hung around with. "Hello, Sakura-san," Yui greeted her politely.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai squealed, and promptly hopped off of Yui and onto Sakura. He hugged her in typical Fai-style greeting. Sakura didn't seem to mind.

"Hello, Syaoran-kun," Yui said to the boy.

"Hi," Syaoran said, sounding oddly sheepish, probably because Sakura had run over and hugged their teacher.

"We're on vacation… with my family. And our dad let us each bring a friend, so I brought Syaoran-kun and Toya brought Yukito-san," Sakura was explaining.

"Well, this is a pretty funny coincidence!" Sakura chirped.

They heard some shout of something about inevitability coming from Yuko's direction. For some reason Yuko could hear the word 'coincidence' a mile away.

"We're having a staff vacation party at the beach!" Fai said to explain the reason that all of the Horitsuba teachers were there. Well, with the exception of Sorata and Arashi, Sorata claimed that he and his 'honey' were 'going on a vacation of our own'. Whatever that meant.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" the dark-haired boy, Sakura's older brother, asked.

"Toya, these are my teachers at school!" Sakura introduced the three. Toya raised an eyebrow.

"You guys look kind of young to be teachers," he said, surveying the group of them. Just as Toya was going to say something else, a silver-haired boy popped up behind Toya's shoulder.

"Quit interrogating people," he said, poking Toya in the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I guess Syaoran-kun gets interrogated by me enough for everyone," Toya said with a smirk. He turned and started to tug the boy away from the rest of the group by his hand. Yui vaguely wondered why the silver-haired kid was blushing so much.

"Sakura-chan, didn't you want to go surfing?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura perked up. "Oh yeah! Let's go!" she chirped, linking arms with Syaoran and running off. The boy stumbled and then chased after her.

Yui got out of his chair. "Sakura-chan and surfing…"

Fai grimaced. "That sounds dangerous."

"Do you two want to actually swim or just sit around all day?" Kurogane asked.

Fai jumped up and down like a hyper teenage girl. "Swimming with Kuro-chan? Of course! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Yuuuuuiiiiii!" Fai pulled on Yui's arm. Yui tugged himself out of his brother's grip so that he could take off his T-shirt. Then he chased after his brother and Kurogane as they jumped straight into the waves.

Yui enjoyed swimming as much as the next person, but when Fai wanted to be in the water for hours and hours he could have sworn he was related to a fish. He also was currently worried that they would never see Seshiro again. He'd gone off with a group of attractive young women… and men… and hadn't returned. Oh well. He'd feel Yuko's wrath if he decided to do anything… well… uncouth.

"You alright?" he heard a deep voice from behind him. He turned around to see Kurogane standing there and smiled at his coworker.

"Fine," he said. Kurogane sighed.

"Yui… you worry too much," he said with a chuckle, then just turned around and disappeared. Yui was somewhat surprised. The words were as kind as they came from Kurogane. It was somewhat unordinary, but Yui didn't think anything of it.

"Fai, come on, we have to make sure that our superior… didn't do anything stupid," Yui said. He was worried about Yuko's antics, as always. Maybe Kurogane was right. Maybe he really did worry too much.

Fai and Yui returned to the hotel, finding that even with all of the rather… eccentric people of Horitsuba staying there, it was still intact. Yui started walking in the direction of the stairs, when Fai stopped him by tugging on the hem of his shirt. "Yui? Aren't you coming to the party at the hotel's pool?" he asked. Yui shook his head.

"I'm just going to go back to the hotel room and read or something," he said. Fai pouted.

"Yui… please? Come on? You're not gonna have any fun staying in the hotel and doing nothing interesting. Come to the party, please!" Fai begged. Yui ruffled the back of his hair.

"Nah… I don't want to," Yui replied, turning to go upstairs.

Fai made a little noise of frustration. "Yui do you _ever_ do anything impulsive!" he nearly shouted, before turning and going outside, putting up a mask of a smile as he did. Yui was gaping as his twin walked out the door. Fai, who was always bright and sparkly and happy, had actually just yelled at him. Kurogane's comments aside, that was definitely worth something. It was from his twin, who knew him better than anyone else.

Yui ran upstairs.

That is, until two minutes later, when he came back downstairs wearing a clean dress shirt and jeans. He didn't care what happened for once. Kurogane was right. He worried too much.

**That's right. I stuck Toya and Yukito in there! I kind of ended it randomly before the party. Should I write another chapter about it? Hm… although, if so, Yui would need to have someone to dance with…**


End file.
